Epic Rap Battle Parodies 28
The 28th installment of Epic Rap Battle Parodies. It features Skyrim's dragonborn, Dovahkiin, versus Hyrule's Hero of Time, Link. It was uploaded November 8th, 2013. Cast Justin Buckner as Dovahkiin (Actor) RLYoshi as Link (Actor) and Dovahkiin (Audio) Cameron Greely as Link (Audio) Zander Kanack as Princess Zelda Lyrics 'Dovahkiin:' There's only one they fear, and it's NOT The Hero of Time! Just stop right there, green-clad scum, you must pay for your crimes! So "Hey Listen" you little fairy punk, put away your tiny Master Sword! The Elder Scrolls told of the return of the one who will leave you floored! Like Aludin, I'll blast your battalion, be slaying your stallion, take your medallions, I really don't need a compainion, I'm known all around for being so vailant! You better be feeling nervous when I approach, my weapon drawn, Blast your ass back to the Lost Woods with my mighty FUS, RO, DAH! 'Link:' You think your screaming words will be enough to take me down? Why don't you suck my Spiritual Stone instead of stealing from those towns? Take this red potion, Dovah, while I Z-Target your chest, And slash you vertically to death for resisting arrest! I won't need Din's Fire to burn you like Ariel's Convection, You're looking lost there, Dragonborn; just check the Dungeon Map section, I don't even want to believe you exsist, you're so bad, So take that little bent-horn helmet, ha, shove it up your ass! 'Dovahkiin:' You think MY fasion sense is something to laugh about? You're wearing an elf hat and a skirt, what gives YOU the right to stand proud? All you eat and drink is milk and Magic Beans; can't even kill a chicken! I've got horker, cabbage, vension, weightless carrots, that's good eatin'! You may have slayed Ganondorf, but now you're facing Dragonborn! I'll be the next to kidnap Zelda, show her my Biggoron's Sword! My magic's brilliantly better, so watch me blast and shout it loud, And sit and watch this Storm of Clouds bring the mighty thunder clouds! 'Link:' It's dangerous to go against me alone, you criminal scum! Your victory is like the Fourth Triforce piece, there isn't one! I know you have bugs left and right in your little trashy game! But that doesn't mean you gotta scream, giving those dragons headaches! I've got Ice Arrows as my Chillrend and the Sun's Song as my Dawnbreaker! Your games' only known for memes; of heroes, I'M the top taker! This isn't Skyrim little scub; you're in Hyrule, this is MY land! So watch your step out in the fields, or you'll get Ganon-Banned! Trivia: *The scene where Dovahkiin is chopped in half by Link could reference Adolf Hitler being chopped in half by Darth Vader in Epic Rap Battles of History since that video was posted in October 7th 2013 and this rap battle was posted on November 8th 2013 Who Won? Dovahkiin Link Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 2 Category:Dovahkiin Category:Link Category:Justin Buckner Category:Cameron Greely Category:Zander Kanack Category:RLYoshi